1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable sprayers and more particularly to compression sprayers for dispensing liquid insecticides and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of compression sprayers are known in the art of the kind which have a cylindrical tank for holding a liquid and a cover for closing the tank, with a built-in air pump for pressuring the tank. A fexible nozzle is connected to the tank and has a manually activated shut-off valve for controlling the dispensing or spraying of the liquid from said tank. However these tanks have rather complicated constructions requiring difficult manufacturing methods. Furthermore the covers can be removed from the tanks while they are still pressurized causing an explosive separation between the tank and the cover and thus providing a source for possible injuries.